


Корсет

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, WTF Starbucks 2017, Драбблы R-NC-17, кинк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Это не первый раз, когда Себастьян предлагает попробовать что-нибудь новое, и Крис неизбежно соглашается какими бы выходящими за рамки ни казались ему эти эксперименты, и каждый раз кончает как никогда до того в жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки с феста однострочников: Себастьян/Крис. БДСМ. Крис в чулках и корсете. В корсете трудно дышать, неудобно — это заводит. Первый подобный опыт Криса.

Ладонь Себастьяна скользит вверх по его спине, ребром лаская выступающие позвонки. Пальцы ерошат короткие волоски на загривке, зарываются в отросшие с последних съемок в «Кэпе» пряди, больно прихватывают их в горсти, и Крис судорожно втягивает кондиционированный воздух безликого гостиничного люкса только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду подавиться им, когда шелковые завязки корсета до треска натягиваются меж лопаток. Себастьян усмехается — Крис не видит, его голова склонена к груди, рука Себастьяна приятной тяжестью лежит на затылке, но он слышит этот маленький смешок, от которого по всему телу разливается жаркая удушливая волна возбуждения.

Это не первый раз, когда Себастьян предлагает попробовать что-нибудь новое, и Крис неизбежно соглашается, какими бы выходящими за рамки ни казались ему эти эксперименты, и каждый раз кончает как никогда до того в жизни. И умоляет Себастьяна повторить, и тот идет навстречу… иногда, если Крис решается попробовать «кое-что еще». Возможно, чертова румынская магия все-таки существует, иначе Крис не знает, как еще можно объяснить то, что он стоит сейчас на коленях в номере люкс отеля Бэль-Эйр, одетый лишь в алый корсет, черные чулки и кружевные трусики, возбужденный настолько, словно ему снова шестнадцать, когда у него вставало даже от ветра. А застегнутый на все пуговицы в безупречный костюм-тройку от кутюр за исключением галстука, которым связаны сейчас за спиной запястья Криса, Себастьян просто стоит рядом, и по телу искры проскакивают от одной его близости.

Крис издает нетерпеливый просящий звук, хватка в его волосах усиливается, но Себастьян подходит ближе, Крис чувствует тепло его тела сквозь мягкую ткань костюма, запах сквозь аромат дорогого парфюма и легкую отдушку безупречно выглаженной ткани. Пальцы Себастьяна на затылке расслабляются, перебирают пряди почти ласково, и это определенно разрешение. Крис придвигается вплотную: жесткий верх корсета то и дело задевает соски, тонкая полоска шелка елозит по ложбинке между ягодиц и впивается в яйца, кружева прихватывают короткие волоски на лобке, резинка болезненно давит на ствол под такой чувствительной сейчас, когда у него стоит, головкой. Он пытается втянуть воздух полной грудью, хоть на мгновение остудить пылающее тело, прочистить плывущую от возбуждения голову, но корсет натягивается и вдох получается оборванным и коротким. Член дергается, напрягаясь еще сильнее, на головке выступает прозрачная капля, соски становятся цветом как чертов корсет, и это все определенно от нехватки кислорода. Определенно.

Себастьян жестче надавливает на затылок: безупречный крой его костюма уже не может скрыть натягивающую ширинку выпуклость. Крис цепляет язычок молнии зубами, тянет вниз, жадно втягивая ноздрями запах дорогой ткани и возбуждения, ласкает губами и языком сквозь стремительно намокающий хлопок белья, пока Себастьян не помогает ему, опуская резинку боксеров под яйца. Крис глухо стонет, заглатывая до конца и утыкаясь носом в жесткие завитки волос в паху. Все получается быстро и мокро: Себастьян вбивается в его горло почти не давая вдохнуть, а когда удается, вдохи получаются слишком мелкими. Кружится голова, в груди горит, но жар в паху и вкус-запах-тяжесть члена на языке перебивают это ощущение.

— Хороший мальчик, — сквозь гул крови в ушах доносится голос Себастьяна, и этого, как всегда, оказывается более чем достаточно. Крис кончает, глухо мыча, содрогаясь всем телом и не ощутив ни единого прикосновения, кроме руки Себастьяна в волосах, его члена в горле и сводящего с ума давления капрона, плотного атласа и кружев. Он чувствует, как по обтянутым чулками ляжкам сползают вязкие горячие капли. Колени подкашиваются, но Себастьян держит его за подбородок, дотрахивая в перемазанный слюной рот с покрасневшими натертыми губами, и это заводит так, что опадающий член вздрагивает, героически пытаясь встать снова, ухмылка Себастьяна превращается в экстатическую гримасу, и Крис жадно сглатывает, чувствуя на языке и небе вязкое, горячее и соленое.

Последние капли Себастьян размазывает по его губам, лениво водя по ним головкой члена. Крис тянется к ней языком, попадает, промахивается, тянется снова. Подбородок мокрый от слюны и спермы, губы горят, уголкам рта больно, натертые краем корсета соски торчат, как каменные, а случайное касание затянутых в чулки ног друг к другу отзывается сладкой истомой в паху. Крис будто невзначай проводит взъемом стопы по лодыжке: дыхание перехватывает, наполовину окрепший член упирается в жесткий шов промокших скользких кружев.

— Интересная реакция, — с добродушной усмешкой комментирует Себастьян, — обязательно надо будет повторить.

Крис глухо стонет, уткнувшись вспотевшим лбом ему в бедро, и Себастьян смеется, ерошит и без того растрепанные пряди и, наклонившись, распускает тугую шнуровку корсета.

— Ага, — облизываясь, говорит Крис, когда ему, наконец, удается сделать нормальный вдох, — обязательно.


End file.
